They Would Know
by Svelte Rose
Summary: “Malfoy,” Came the quiet voice of his best friend, Blaise Zabini, “I wouldn’t.” The unspoken accusation was clear in his voice. “I’m just going for a talk with the Head Girl, nothing too horrible.” Malfoy smirked before jogging up the stairs. HrD


**Author**: Svelte Rose

**LJ Community**: 100situations

**Note**: I've wanted to write Bastard!Draco for a while…This is something written completely free of any prompts whatsoever. However it might've been in my best interest to attach it to a prompt…TT

**Title**: They Would Know

**Date**: June 15th, 2006

**Theme**: 038- Enemy

He could remember the very day it happened, what the weather was like, even the courses they ate during the event. He could probably recall ninety-five percent of the students who were sorted and which houses they were sorted into just from memory alone.

Draco Malfoy wanted to commit this day to memory. The day that his father never thought would happen, the day that Slytherins could finally have a victory to rub in the other houses faces- and they would _know_ that it came from his own work alone and not Lucius Malfoy's money.

This day was his.

"I would now like to present to you, the Head students for this year…Draco Malfoy of Slytherin and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor!"

The students were either shocked or downright shocked. Those who cheered and applauded the loudest were seated at the silver and green decked tables.

"Good job Malfoy!"

"Awesome!"

"Finally, a Slytherin!"

These were the various cheers but none shocked him as much as the next one,

"Congratulations Malfoy," She spoke in a clear tone, extending her hand. "You deserve it."

He stared into her eyes- wow…she actually meant it! His response did not match his thoughts, however; he sneered, ignored her hands and replied, "Unfortunately, I have to share a room with a _mudblood_. Otherwise, it would be perfect."

He knew she would purse her lips, he knew that familiar spark of fire would light up in her eyes, and he knew how her face must be turning bright red.

Draco Malfoy grinned.

……..

Those mostly in shock were those seated at the Gryffindor table. Not to mention, a good number of Ravenclaw students were shocked as they expected a student from their own house to receive the prominent position of Head student. It wasn't because they were shocked Hermione Granger received Head- hell, that was a given! But because Malfoy-the Draco Malfoy, arch nemesis of Harry Potter, who was the best friend of Hermione Granger, the other Head student- he was the one who received Head boy.

Harry glared and if looks could kill, Malfoy would be a pile of ashes.

Ron grumbled loud enough for the entire table to hear, "Daddy Malfoy probably bought him the Head position."

"You know that's not possible Ron." Hermione interjected as she took her seat between the two boys. "You have to earn the Head position…besides, the last person to accept a bribe from Malfoy would be Dumbledore."

"That's right, the boy earned it himself. I'm sure he would take a chance on one of Neville's potions rather than accept a bribe from that nasty brute." Seamus Finnigan added in.

The boys chortled as Nevile Longbottom turned red to the ears.

"You sure you'll be alright, Hermione?" Harry whispered as Ron defended his position to the others.

She nodded, her brown curls bouncing up and down, "Of course. You needn't worry."

Harry nodded and said no more.

………….

"_Wingardium leviosa_!" Immediately, her suitcases lifted and floated gently up the stairs. She had returned after the welcoming feast, only to find that Malfoy had already made his home. Crabbe and Goyle had cleaned out the fruit basket and were now helping him bring his suitcases up the stairs. They had tried levitating but after a few bumps and knocks against the wall, Malfoy had screamed for them to stop and just manually do it.

Well, if he could bring those two in here, then she could certainly bring Harry and Ron in there.

And it was really a splendid room. Decorated in colors representing all houses at Hogwarts, it made for a very homey and cheery atomosphere.

She could hardly wait to see her own dorm…her very _own_ room.

…………

It was a great party- tons of fire whiskey (even though all of them were a few months away from their legal drinking age), plundered kitchen foods, and bawdy jokes. Draco Malfoy fingered his wand, waiting for the Head girl to return from her late night studies at the library.

He knew she didn't like the fact that practically every Slytherin knew the password to their common room- but what did she think he would do after bringing the half-blood and the blood-traitor in here without his consent? It just wasn't done- not now with him being Head student.

When the familiar grinding of the portrait hole opening sounded through the party, most of them stopped to stare, an expectant look in their eyes.

The first thing they saw was a fine mass of hair and then a shapely leg stepping through.

She turned her head to the mass of Slytherins and stared, wide-eyed. Her shirt was un-tucked, her tie was hanging loosely around her neck and several buttons were undone at the collar. In one arm, she held her bag overflowing with books and parchment paper. In the other, her cloak hung at the elbow. Sighing, Hermione shook her head, "Fifty points from Slytherin for illegal substances." There was a series of gasps but that wasn't the worst. With a flick of her wrist, the said illegal substance disappeared which caused outrage among the Slytherins.

Of course, some even threw hexes her way but damn the girl, best friend of Boy-Who-Lived, the brains of the Golden Trio- she didn't even need to turn around or wave her wand to reflect the hexes.

Draco Malfoy stood up from his seat.

"Malfoy," Came the quiet voice of his best friend, Blaise Zabini, "I wouldn't." The unspoken accusation was clear in his voice.

"I'm just going for a talk with the Head Girl, nothing too horrible." Malfoy smirked before jogging up the stairs.

……………..

"What do you want?" Without even a word spoken from his lips, she had her wand pointed at his throat. Her shirt hung baggily around her body and the school skirt hung high at one side and low on the other. Proof that she had been undressing but then had to quickly redress again.

He rolled his eyes and slapped the wand away, "I want you to return our merchandise right now, Granger."

She snorted, "You're daft if you think I'll do it."

"Return them to me now. I'm trying to throw a nice little house-warming party…who are you to bereft me of my pleasures?

"Why…the Head girl of course." Hermione responded cheekily. There was a dangerous glint in her eyes and while her wand was no longer pointed at him, her fingers were tightly clenching it.

"Stupid mudblood-,"

"How dare you call me that!"

"Don't you even think you can boss me around-,"

"And you can?" A snort.

"Give back our fire whiskey now!" He snarled, patience finally snapping.

"Of course. After you take a midnight stroll through the Forbidden Forest." She smirked, one that looked eerily familiar.

"Impertinent shit!" He bit, spittle decorating her face.

A slap resounded through the room but Draco Malfoy didn't even flinch. This was the sort of treatment he would receive from Lucius Malfoy many a times and he was used to it. A red hand print was quickly showing on his face but all he could see were bright spots of red as his anger bubbled.

"You racist, little ferret." She snarled with contempt clear in her voice. "I wonder what would Dumbledore say if he were to know about this, hmm?"

The mudblood bitch was taunting him! "Always running to your Dumbledore, aren't you?"

"Better than running to Daddy-dearest."

He grabbed her arm, noting with satisfaction at her pained grunt, "I'd watch your back, Granger."

She rolled her eyes and flippantly waved it off with her hand, "Those threats are getting old, even for you Malfoy." Shaking him off, she smoothed her crumpled shirt sleeve. "I expect the party to end before curfew. Otherwise, I'll be forced to deduct more house points and your house can't afford that so early in the year…now can you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

How dare that bitch mock him! He fumed, clenching and unclenching his wand. With a deadly glare and bared teeth, Draco Malfoy turned around in a swirl of his cloak and exited out her door.

Once he was out of sight, the Head girl collapsed on her bed. Rolling up her shirt sleeves, Hermione winced as the faint bruising, in the shape of a hand print, started to show on the porcelain skin of her arm.

This was going to be a long year.


End file.
